Minecraft Remnant
by TheRedTelephoneBooth
Summary: Steve was having a normal day until he defeated a dragon and traveled through the End... Now, he's stuck in a new world, how will the people of Remnant react to this extremely productive person who doesn't need sleep? And can effortlessly build structures on par with those of Remnant's greatest engineers?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY or Minecraft, it is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mojang. This was kind of a stupid idea I had about the RWBY universe, thought it might be funny. I was going to make it into galacticraft and kind of ridicule the dust found in this universe for giggles.**

A young teenager by the name of Ruby Rose approached the Dust shop hoping to find her favorite weapons magazine while waiting for her sister Yang Xiao Long, to pick her up and take her back to Patch. She looked over and saw one of the strangest sights she could imagine, a teenager, approximately her own age, maybe a little older, was trying to haggle for some dust and a map. He looked to be her own age, a plain blue shirt and brown pants made him look ordinary. However, he was holding a green crystal, that looked nothing like dust. Ruby decided it wasn't worth investigating, and it wouldn't do to be separated from her weapons magazine just waiting on the back shelf.

"Look, I've got a couple of these emeralds and I really need a map, I don't know where I am. I thought villagers would like this currency! I also want to find shelter before the zombies and creepers arrive!"

"Kid, are you okay? Zombies? Creepers? If you mean the Grimm, you're safe within the walls of this city."

"Grimm? What are those?" Replied the stranger, hoping for some answers to the many questions he acquired over the past few hours. He jumped through the End and somehow ended up in a new world! He turned around looking dejected, and went toward the area with some books, hoping to get some answers.

What Steve didn't notice was a large group of men approached the shopkeeper, observing the dust and products on display within the dust shop as they walked toward the elderly shopkeeper with malevolent intent.

The criminal known as Roman Torchwick, asked the shopkeeper, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he flicked his cigar, a slight smirk appeared on his face. One of the larger men pointed a gun toward the elderly shopkeeper, who quickly raised his hands in alarm.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman gestured toward a few of the men, "Grab the Dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. They made sure to grab all they could before their getaway.

Steve, who wasn't paying attention started to notice something was up, and decided to armor up, and hide until he could find the right time to strike.

The elderly shopkeeper meanwhile proceeds to fill the case for the henchman. However, the muted sound of This Will Be the Day was coming from the back of the shop, so one of them men gestured to the other, and he left to investigate the noise disturbance.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The red headed teenager didn't know someone was talking to her, so kept enjoying her magazine, what they both didn't realize was that a diamond armored man was approaching the man from behind. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Ruby Rose had a look of astonishment, and slowly lowered her headphones to hear what the man was saying.

"Yes?" Ruby asked still baffled by what was going on at the moment.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he yelled at her, Ruby still looked confused.

"Are you... robbing me?" she questioned, a slight smirk appeared on her face when she asked the question.

"Yes!" He yelled out, still not noticing the other teenager approaching.

"Ooohhh..." Ruby answered, but she looked behind the henchman and her eyes got really wide, and there was a large "THWACK" that resonated through the rest of the shop.

Ruby is still looking at the man wide eyed, unsure of what to do, she could have taken on that guy easily, but was curious about this newcomer. He was wearing a transparent armor, it was crystalline in appearance, along with his sword, which was glowing slightly, along with his pickax in his left hand. She was even more baffled now, but brushed off the thought until later.

"Freeze!" The other henchman yelled, noticing the other two occupants who took out his comrade, his eyes got wide looking at the new guy, so she decided to take action. She swung her scythe, and the other two henchman broke through the glass in the front of the store.

Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. Roman and the other men were outside, watching the two teenagers who challenged them. Ruby gets up from her crouching position and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. The newcomer just ran out of the store and stood next to her, all of the henchmans eye's widened, along with Romans at the appearance of the man wearing the crystalline armor and glowing weapons which included a sword and a... pickaxe? Roman was the only one that realized the entire ensemble was made out of diamonds. Roman scowls at the two teenagers, and Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy..." he paused, as he's never been in such a strange situation before, "Get them!"

Ruby goes into action immediately She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. The other guy was vicious as he swung his sword and pickaxe in conjunction with one another, using the pickax for slicing and the sword for stabbing, the henchman were soon defeated on his end. The clothes for some reason were a little singed. Ruby fires again and brings the side down on another attacker, while dodging the other henchman's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air. Most of the henchmen were somehow thrown toward the feet of Roman, who was carefully observing the fight.

The red headed robber looked down at the fallen robbers, "You were worth every cent." He paused, "truly, you were." almost emphasizing the sarcasm. He turned toward the two teenagers, "Well, Red, Sparkles, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He then, raising his cane, opens the bottom which opened a cross pin similar to a rifle. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby and the new guy, Ruby, firing at the ground, ended up leaping over it. Steve, unable to dodge, took the hit. He came out of it mostly unscathed, the uncovered parts of his face in the helmet were covered in soot. When Ruby lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, she turns around and see's the teenager in the weird armor, whose face was covered in soot, they both noticed Roman climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Ruby turned toward the mysterious teenager and the elderly shopkeeper, "You okay if I go after him?" she asked, turning her head to the side a little bit.

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby turns toward the other teenager.

"Go! I'll follow!" Steve told Ruby, and Ruby, using her semblance bolted up the ladder, hoping to catch Roman before he could get away.

Roman, after climbing up the ladder ran toward the edge of the roof but then heard a voice yell, "Hey!" and turned around, noticing Ruby looking at him, quite focused with the task at hand.

Roman stopped at the edge of the roof, "Persiste..." and his words died away as he noticed something to the side of Ruby. His eyes widened when he saw Steve. Roman saw the mysterious teenager jumping up and down, placing cubes of dirt and using that as leverage, Steve jumped on the roof like nothing was out of the ordinary, raising his sword and pickax. Ruby by that time noticed to, and, slightly distracted asked Steve, "Is that your semblance?" In an excited manner.

Steve glanced toward Ruby, a look of utter bafflement and confusion, "What's a semblance?" Both Ruby and Roman looked at Steve in complete confusion and astonishment. They both couldn't comprehend how he could build a tower of dirt up the side of the building.

Ruby and Steve ready themselves to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

"End of the line, Red! And I suppose I shouldn't forget about you Sparkles." Roman yells out while looking at a red dust crystal.

He throws it out at the two teenagers, resulting in a large explosion. Roman cackled with laughter, and then stopped when he noticed a small wall of solid stone in front of them, along with a purple protective barrier. "What in the hell?..." Roman mumbled, only wondering for a brief second where the purple barrier came from, before looking a little to the side of the wall.

There was a woman in front of the wall, with the two teenagers coming around from behind the stone wall. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls. He noticed Sparkles putting up a cube of stone along with a cube of stone with a weird hole in the middle of it, Roman thought it unimportant at the moment.

"We got a Huntress!" he yelled, the rest of the craft acknowledging the problem.

The unknown pilot and Roman switched, with the woman taking control of the situation.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell...?" Roman said, trying to gain control of the aircraft.

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The mysterious woman blocked the attack, and Roman kept evading. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. There was suddenly a loud explosion toward the tail end of the craft, with explosions going off randomly around the the bullhead. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out mass of explosions both looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

They both turned toward the mysterious Steve, who was starting to dismantle the wall, cube by cube, the normally stoic Glynda had widened eyes, while Ruby, who had seen enough to know this guy wasn't normal just observed in an excited posture, hoping she might be able to see his weapons, as they looked very different from what she was used to seeing.

Ruby turned toward Professor Goodwitch, "You're a Huntress!" She paused, and in an awestruck voice, "Can I have your autograph?!" Glynda paused, taking in the request for Ruby, before sighing and analyzing the roof. She noticed the armored man was gone, chastising herself in her head about losing such an individual. She would have to make an all call to the Vale police department to see if they could catch the mystery teenager that almost aided in the capture of Roman Torchwick.

Initiation, the Clearing:

"Think this is it?..." Yang asked as she parted through the treeline, with her new partner Blake by her side. Yang and Blake both looked at the clearing and were flabbergasted... There was the temple that Professor Ozpin told the students about during initiation. But, How...' Both Yang and Blake were speechlless, why the hell there a wooden house on the outskirts along with what looked like a fully functioning farm filled with carrots, potatoes, wheat, beets, and were those chickens and sheep?! Everything was fenced as well, there was even a small lake surrounded by... sugarcane?

Blake and Yang looked at eachother incredulously. "Maybe we should investigate? Professor Ozpin didn't say anything about residents in the Emerald Forest..." Blake trailed off, giving Yang an incredulous look, as they both ran down the hill through the new wheat and potato fields.

Yang and Blake approached the door, and Yang, being slightly forward, knocked on the door.

Blake distinctly heard a "Give me a minute" from the house, it was almost like an echo, she knew Yang didn't hear anything with her normal human ears so didn't comment on the fact.

A minute later, the door opened to the most average looking man of all time. He wore a blue shirt, and brown pants, and he was holding a crystalline pickax in one hand. "Hi..." he answered, both of the girls were giving him weird looks, so he felt a little uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" He asked, an inflection toward the end of the question in a slightly nervous tone.

Yang decided to ask, "Yeah... so we're new students for this initiation..."

The stranger finally snapped his fingers and then shook his hands, "That explains it! That's why I saw students flying earlier today..." Yelled the stranger, "Oh I'm sorry, that was rude, please call me Steve, please continue" he replied.

"It's fine... What does it explain, and why are you living in the Emerald Forest?! It's one of the most dangerous areas outside of Vale!" Yang exclaimed, shock clear in her features and tone of voice.

"Whats wrong with this forest?... Are you telling me I should set up my home in a different place?! It's taken me hours to start gathering raw materials and plant everything in my farm alone... well, at least I didn't get to far this time!"

Blake's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean this has taken you only a few hours?"

Steve looked at Yang and Blake oddly, "What? This is only a few hours of work for me, are you telling me people don't build houses quickly around here?"

Yang and Blake's eyes widened, Yang commented, "You're telling me this was built in an hour?!I... It even has fences surrounding the entire farm!" Yang looked through the window perched by the door, "And is that an entire library?!" Blakes ears perked up, both sets although that was unknown to her partner at the time.

"There's even a mine that goes 100 meters underground," Steve answered in a semi-sarcastic tone. "Would you guys like to come in for a minute? I just put some fish and other meats in the furnaces." asked Steve as he stepped aside, arm out to invite them in.

Blake's stomach rumbled slightly, as she didn't eat Breakfast, she looked toward Yang, a hungry look in her eye. They made eye contact with each other and nodded slightly.

"Fuck it, let's check this out. This day can't get any weirder." Yang bluntly added, both cordially accepted and sat down at the wooden table underneath the bookshelves.

Steve disappeared through a trap door for a second, and then reappeared, holding plates with a variety of meats, along with some bread. Blake's eyes became stars when she spotted the different varieties of fish on display. As soon as he placed the plates down, she quickly grabbed the one with the fish, and then glared at Yang and Steve, who both looked at her incredulously, before Steve commented, "Well, I know not to get between her and fish..."

"You're telling me..." Yang commented, "By the way, my name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and this is my combat partner, Blake." They both watched as Blake smiled nodding her head eating all the fish in front of her with vigor, there was even some moaning heard by both Steve and Yang, who decided not to comment.

"My name is Steve, I'm new to this area of the world so to speak. So what were you guys doing out in the middle of the woods?" Steve asked, while cutting up his steak.

"Well, our headmaster catapulted us off of cliffs into this forest," Yang commented, Steve's eyes bugged out, and Yang noticed his look, "We're huntresses in training, if we couldn't survive a simple fall like that we shouldn't be in the combat academy." Steve relaxed slightly, still a little alarmed about people flying off of cliffs, his one true weakness after all. "We're supposed to find a relic inside that temple near your house and bring it back to Beacon academy."

Steve looked contemplative, "Okay, I might sound a little idiotic here, but what kind of huntresses? I've never encountered anything like this before..."

"Huntresses of the Grimm." Blake cut in, a content look on her face, her plate of fish completely empty.

Steve paused for a second, "Right, so what exactly are Grimm?..." He trailed off, hoping they would provide him with some answers.

Both Yang and Blake look flabbergasted. "Ummmmmm..." Blake started, "There are many different types of Grimm, but they generally are creatures of darkness, and have black and have exoskeleton features, glowing red eyes..."

Steve got an enlightened look, "Oh! Those are Grimm, I was disappointed because when I killed some they just disintegrated, they didn't yield any resources."

That piqued Blake's interest, Yang frowned a little bit. "Wait... what animals did these Grimm resemble?" Yang asked, hoping to get some answers from the mysterious Steve.

Steve put a hand on his chin, "Well, one species I encountered underground, or in a cave, it looked like a giant scorpion? I found a couple last night in a tunnel system underneath this forest. The other one was a bird, it stole one of the sheep I found wandering around the forest, luckily I killed it and got the sheep back, and wool is a valuable resource you know!"

Yang and Blake looked at him, wondering if they were actually awake in the real world right now. Then they burst out laughing, "So... you're telling us, that you beat several Deathstalkers and a Nevermore... built a farm, found sheep, and still had time to cook this delicious meal... Next thing you're going to tell us is that the mine is real!" Yang was still laughing, Blake chuckled a bit. They looked over at Steve, and saw he wasn't amused.

"Why would I lie about this kind of thing?" Steve asked in a serious voice, "I also think I've finally realized something, is there anyway I can go back to the academy with you guys? I need to talk to someone about my predicament."

"Sure" Yang replied, with an affirmative nod from Blake. "Just let us get the relic first and then you can come with us to Beacon Academy."

All three exited the house, and ran toward the temple, finding chess pieces, where some of them were gone. Blake and Yang looked at each other and shrugged, knowing this was the most normal part of their day at the moment. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asks picking up the golden knight. Steve just watched the sight, a small smile adorning his face he thought it was nice to be around people again.

"Now... should we start heading back to Beacon?" Yang asked the small group. They then overheard a faint, but gradually getting louder "Heads up!", drawn out over the course of the next few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this became more popular than I thought! I can't guarantee updates but it'll be a fun way to alleviate the boredom. Mojang and Rooster Teeth own Minecraft and RWBY.**

"Heads Up!" as a black haired girl in a combat skirt falls into the artificial lake that Steve made earlier. Soon followed by another big splash by a flying blonde teenager, who soon swims with Ruby to the edge of the pond.

"Well that was awfully convenient..." Ruby heard the blonde next to her mumble as they swam to shore.

From a distance Blake, Yang, and Steve were observing the two in the pond, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked incredulously, wondering if this was all a figment of her imagination. The fish in her stomach told her otherwise though...

"I..." Yang stared, in the same boat as Blake. Feeling slight relief that her sister was alright after landing in that pond. There was a loud crash, and Yang noticed an Ursa crashing out of the edge of the forest on the newly cleared plain. There was a pink girl riding it, and it soon crashed to the ground after large pink blasts destroyed the back of the Grimm.

"I'm surprised she didn't need a saddle." Mumbled Steve, although the only person to pick that up was Blake, who looked at him in question.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" yelled Nora as she fell off the Grimms back. "Awww... It's broken" she said as she observed the fresh carcass slowly disappearing on the forest floor.

Everyone in the group of Blake and Yang started mumbling... "What the hell..." But were soon interrupted as a new person entered the clearing.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." As he was talking he was panting, worried about his partner, who soon disappeared. Blake, Yang and Steve observed the two as the pink clothed girl energetically ran into the temple.

"Oooohh!..." Stars visibly appeared in her eyes as she picked up a golden rook piece off the pedestal. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She started singing, sweat dropped off the back of the heads of Yang and Blake, while Steve still had no idea what was going on.

"Nora!" Ren yelled, hoping to get her attention. She soon saw him walking toward the only other people in the clearing, as Jaune and Ruby started making their own way toward the group.

"Coming Ren!" she yelled back, skipping toward the large group that was forming.

Steve was looking at the two with absolute confusion. "What in the Nether did I just witness?!" He yelled hoping Blake and Yang would give him some answers soon.

"Did..." Blake paused for a second, "that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" she asked incredulously, Yang was slightly distracted by Ruby making her way over to the group.

"I..." Yang started again, hoping to get out a sentence in explanation of what in the hell was happening at the moment.

Sadly, Yang was interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and a red headed girl sprints onto the clearing, as a giant scorpion creature uproots a tree in the chase after her. The girl dodged the claw with the tree, and kept on running, still chasing her. However, the deathstalker then chucked the tree across the clearing, and straight into the wooden cabin toward the Eastern side of the clearing.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, looking at the drenched teenager who had to dodge the tree that destroyed the wooden cabin behind him.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, running toward his new partner, who was making her way toward the temple full of relics.

"MY HOUSE!" Yelled Steve his hands on the side of his head as Blake slowly patted his back, thinking of all the lost fish and books.

"Ruby!" Yelled Yang as she engulfed her sister into a large, but quite wet hug.

"Yang!" Exclaimed Ruby as she hugged her sister excitedly.

"Nora!" Blake, Steve and Ren looked over to Nora cheering her own name, running and joining the sisters in a hug.

"So... what's going on?" Asked Steve to Blake, who was now standing with Steven with the sisters still close by the temple.

"Well, Ruby is Yang's younger sister." She explained.

"THEY'RE RELATED?!" Steve yelled in shock, not expecting the two huntresses to be family, let alone friends.

Blake soon realized something, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" She asked the group, everyone's eyes bulged slightly, except for Steve, who was on his knees, small tears in his eyes as he looked at the wreckage of his former abode.

Yang's eyes turned red, and soon a firey aura came into being around her, she yelled, "I can't take it anymore!" She glared at the sky, "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby asked while tugging her sisters sleeve while pointing up in the sky.

Everyone in the group looked up, and saw a white haired girl in a combat skirt stuck to a giant black bird.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled in anger and slight worry, as she was gripping on for dear life against the onslaught of a bucking Nevermore.

" I said "jump"!" Ruby yelled back up to Weiss, not that it could change anything at all now.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake, and Steve looked really worried for a second, and Yang noticed this was the second time he got worried about falling from great heights.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said as she waved her hand across the air in an expression of non-chalence.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned, as the group watched her fall.

Everyone is to far away to do anything, but Steve quickly reacts. He goes right under the area where Weiss is going to land, and by cubic meter, digs a hole in the ground and pulls out a bucket. He then fills the hole with a huge amount of water compared to the rest of the bucket. Weiss then splashes into this brand new pond, entirely unharmed.

Yang and Blake were looking in astonishment, while Ruby and Nora had stars in her eyes. Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha watched incredulously, all thinking 'Did that just happen?'. After all, they never experienced Steve's actions before.

Weiss looked pretty angry, after all she was drenched and wearing an entirely white outfit, not exactly a good combination. Jaune had the decency to blush while Steve removed the water from the ground with the bucket, and filled the hole back up with dirt.

This confused everyone even more, Weiss couldn't even yell at him because she was watching all of this happen incredulously. There was a complete aura of disbelief seen on the faces of the future students around this temple.

Weiss is absolutely speechless, and she asks questioningly, "My hero?" in slight disbelief as well.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she and Jaune are flung back to the rest of the group, as the Deathstalker paused in the new meadow, looking at its surroundings.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang yelled, as she gained a fiery aura, the rest of the group backed off, especially Steve who has had bad experiences with fire and lava before.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled as she charged toward the Deathstalker. Yang yelled trying to stop her from carrying out her plan.

Ruby screamed as she fired Crescent Rose and charged at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away with it's claws is knocked back toward the group.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said as she got up, Steve was still watching incredulously as he had no idea how people were doing these super powered moves 'Are they using potions? HOW ARE THEY DOING THIS?'

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, and soon charges the Deathstalker again, after much protest from the group who starts to run toward her, but a loud "CAW" stopped their charge.

Ruby tried rushing back towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled, trying to run over to her little sister in time.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, panicking slightly since her cloak was still stuck in the ground.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yelled Yang in desperation, not getting to her baby sister in time.

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

"You are so childish!" Said Weiss, as Ruby opened her eyes, and noticed that the stinger that was about to end her was encase din ice, and the rest of the Deathstalker was trapped in this giant ice sculpture.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked, slightly scared.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss finished off her speech as she and Ruby approached the rest of the group, meeting halfway in the clearing.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said with a slightly determined tone, wanting to prove Weiss wrong.

"You're fine." Weiss said as they approached the group, who were observing the Deathstalker, still mostly encased in ice.

"Normal knees..." Ruby mumbled, and the only one who heard that was Steve, who was still baffled by this entire situation, but armored up into his diamond armor, and pulled out a glowing bow. Ruby soon realizes this was her savior from several days ago! She was about to rapidly fire questions at him before her sister engulfed her in a large hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby, both sisters sharing a tender moment.

They were soon interrupted by Jaune who started panicking. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." As everyone stared at the artifacts. Steve, Blake noticed was eyeing the Nevermore closely.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby agreed with Weiss.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune yelled, with a majority of the group agreeing.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, both smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Hold it, I think I can solve both our problems, give me a second." Everyone noticed this stranger was still there, with his glowing bow notched back with an arrow, aiming toward the nevermore.

"You're never going to any damage with that you dunce!" Yelled Weiss, as she started panciking at the nevermore soon turning in the sky toward the rest of the group.

Steve released the arrow, and everyone held their breath as the arrow sailed through the air, a glorious arc of perfection, as it hit the nevermore dead between the eyes.

Soon, the nevermore spontaneously erupted into flames, and lost control of its flight path, as it was entirely engulfed in a burning inferno. The remains of the nevermore flew over the group and crashed into a panicking Deathstalker trying to escape its icy bindings. The whole area erupted into flames, and the teenagers heard a very loud "SCCCRRREEEEEEE" before both the nevermore and Deathstalker started disintegrating.

Everyone's jaws just dropped, Jaune looked the least surprised, thinking this was a possible semblance, but the more experienced combatants watched with awe and dropped jaws at how one person could take down both a nevermore and Deathstalker with a single arrow.

Yang was the first to recover, "Do you know what, I'm done. Let's get to the cliffs and go to bed, because I'm still not entirely sure if I'm dreaming or not."

Everyone nodded mutely, and started making their way to the cliffs, while Steve said, "excuse me one moment!" He came back a moment later out of the wreckage of the house, and started walking with the group toward the cliffs in the distance. He also dolled out leftover food, which made the rest of the group immensely happy, he even had cookies which Ruby was quite excited about.

"So what are you? What were you doing in the Emerald Forest?" Asked Weiss, trying to be polite but still in a state of shock over what happened.

"Well, I'm hoping to talk with your headmaster about that... Let's just say I'm not from around here." He said, hoping to avoid the conversation until he could iron out things with the headmaster.

The group finally approached the side of the cliff, wondering how they were going to scale it. As they were attempting to come up with ideas, Steve started building a stone staircase up the side of the cliff, and soon used his pick axe to create a winding staircase to the top of the cliff.

Ruby was the first to notice, her eyes bugging out, pulling Weiss' sleeve as she was arguing with Jaune about how to get up the cliff. As soon as she saw Steve mining stone and replacing it with a staircase, her argument stopped dead, and her eye started twitching slightly. Everyone turned around, wondering what Weiss was so shocked about, and soon saw Steve, and again, their jaws dropped entirely.

"I don't think anything can surprise me anymore." Said Blake, as she was the first to ascend up the staircase, following the path Steve was making up the side of the cliff. Everyone else just mutely nodded and started following him, all with the exception of Nora who was excited about this new development.

The group then greet Glynda and Ozpin at the top of the cliff, and start conversing with them, turning in their relics. Both Ozpin and Glynda are confused by the odd number of people, and soon notice Steve toward the back of the group.

Steve approached Ozpin, "Headmaster Ozpin, my name is Steve," he said as he shook the headmasters hand. "I'm hoping I can talk to you today, I'm in quite the unique sitation at the moment and need your assistance." He continued, looking Ozpin in the eye with a determined look.

 **-Later on-**

Headmaster Ozpin was standing on a stage, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." He started, the four people's profiles were on a screen behind Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" He finished, polite clapping overtook the audience as they were all anxiously meeting their new teammates.

Steve was watching in the back of the audience, unarmored, clapping.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR!" Ozpin started, people started clapping a little louder than the group before, confusing Steve slightly. Nora hugged Ren and hung off his back, "Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finished, and a polite applause happened. Jaune looked utterly baffled by the occurrence.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Steve applauded as well as the rest of the room, proud of the group for working together well.

Weiss looks to her right surprised, and by the looks of it slightly angry. Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year!" Ozpin yelled, and followed with, "Leaders, please report to Glynda for your housing arrangement, and congratulations to all our new initiates."

Ozpin soon approached Steve in the back of the room. "Shall we adjourn to my office?" He asked, as Glynda was quickly finishing up the housing arrangements and would soon meet up with the two in the headmasters office.

 **Next time on Minecraft Remnant:**

 **"Is that... four cubic meters of gold?!"**

 **"Can I see your weapons?!"**

 **"What do you mean you see a minecart coming out of the ground?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm quite surprised this is getting popular. Just to make a few things clear, there will be mods for Steve present. Don't worry, Steve will travel extensively across Remnant. There will be some significant time jumps though to get along with the story. If anyone else wants to write a similar story, anyone can have a crack at it.**

Headmaster Ozpin walked off the elevator into his office with Steve following closely, he was looking at the architecture with a slight sense of wonder.

"So Steve," Headmaster Ozpin began, as they both took a seat near Ozpin's desk, "what brings you to Beacon?" He asked, soon taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"I guess someone wanted me to start a new adventure, as you have probably guessed, I'm not of this dimension." Steve explained in a calm manner.

Ozpin's eyes bugged out slightly, still in utter disbelief, in all his years of teaching he never thought he would meet a dimensional traveler.

"I see... Well, this certainly makes things interesting." Ozpin finished, still looking at the traveler with a look of suspicion. "What are your intentions in this world?"

"I just want to live, maybe find a purpose. I do like constructing things and exploring if I'm honest. My goal was actually to build a home base before going anywhere."

Glynda then stepped off the elevator, and sat down in the seat next to Steve, her eyes widened and she used her telekinesis to trap Steve in a hold sitting down. "Headmaster, you realize this man was the one who attempted to capture Torchwick?!" Glynda started, narrowing her eyes at the strange man.

"I know Glynda, we were just discussing his place in this world. Could you please release our guest?" Glynda then lowered her riding crop, and stopped holding Steve in place. Steve then nodded in respect.

"I understand why you did that, I'm a stranger in these new lands." Steve finished, followed by a nod from an understanding Glynda.

"I am wondering Headmaster, if those four mountains next to the school are for sale? As I would love to construct my home base there." Steve asked in a curious tone. Glynda's eyes got wide and started laughing.

Headmaster Ozpin contemplated the situation. While Beacon was a fairly wealthy institution, it could use some more funding. It owned much of the land in the surrounding area, and the large mountains next to the institution remained untouched for centuries.

"What's your offer?" Headmaster Ozpin asked in a curious tone. Glynda noticed the headmaster got serious for a second wondering why Ozpin was contemplating selling Beacon's land.

Steve put his hand to his chin, putting on a thinking face. He then got up, and walked into the middle of the room. He jumped up, placing a golden cube down after each jump, four to be precise. Ozpin and Glynda's mouths dropped open in absolute surprise, none of them expected that.

Glynda was the first to respond while Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Is that... four cubic meters of gold?!" Glynda yelled out in absolute shock. Gold was one of the rarest materials on Remnant, since many miners focused on finding dust rather than metals and other raw materials.

"Yes," Steve said as he jumped down from the four golden cubes stacked in the center of the room. "I can assure you it's solid gold as well." He said as he sat down. "I would offer you emeralds..." He said as he pulled out a green crystal the size of a large tangerine from who knows where. Glynda's mouth dropped in awe, yet another rare material just so casually offered in this deal. Emerald's are even rarer than gold fragments and ingots. The amount of wealth being displayed here could fund beacon for the next century! "But from what I understand, no one wanted to trade any emeralds for a map..." He said, looking down in slight disappointment.

'HE TRIED TRADING THAT FOR A MAP?!' Ozpin and Glynda both thought at the same time.

Steve then put on this best thinker impression. "Tell you guys what, I'll give you five cubes of gold, five emeralds, and I'll supply your institution with any excess food I make while setting up my home base." He then contemplated again... and snapped his fingers in realization. "AND I'll give you two percent of select resources that I dig up in the mountains." He finished.

Ozpin and Glynda both looked at each other in shock, "Well Glynda, could you draw up some paperwork for me. This sounds like a good deal Steve." Ozpin finished, getting up and shaking Steve's hand. Overall it was a good deal for both parties, as that area is slightly undefended, and with the slight possibility of resources being found to Beacon's coffers.

Once the paperwork was drawn up the and the area of the land debated. The four mountains were quite enormous, but utterly useless. The area Steve now owned was about half the size of the city of Vale. Steve pulled out five emeralds, the smallest one being the size of an apple. Another gold block was placed in front of the other four out in the office.

"Steve, I'm hoping I could ask you a favor, you're weapons, are they magic in nature?" Ozpin asked and Glynda's eyes then widened yet again.

"Yes, they're enchanted in specific ways, along with my diamond armor."

'DIAMOND ARMOR?' Glynda thought, and then she all of a sudden remembered the crystalline armor when he was fighting Torchwick, her mind was absolutely overwhelmed and she suddenly fainted on the spot.

Steve and Ozpin both looked at Glynda, and decided to put a pillow under her head while they were still talking.

"Would you mind enchanting some student's weapons for me if they ask?" Ozpin asked, hoping to strike a new deal with the mysterious stranger.

"I don't see how that will be to much of a problem, however I need to start fishing and farming monsters before I can start helping them."

Ozpin gave him a deadpan stare, "Okay then." Ozpin almost refused to react anymore at the strange actions of Steve.

"Thank you again Ozpin, I'm going to start construction tonight, hopefully get a head start."

Ozpin chuckled, "Good luck, hopefully you'll finish your house in a couple of months!" He said as Steve approached the elevator, a fascinating device he hasn't been able to replicate.

"What is it with people in this world and their slow construction methods?" He mumbled under his breath, Ozpin just raised a curious eyebrow.

Steve walked off the elevator and through the area and spotted a training room, where familiar faces were getting acquainted with each other, both Team JNPR and Team RWBY turned toward him.

As soon as Ruby saw Steve enter she rushed up to him, "SoyournameisSteve?Howdidyoudoallthosethings?CanIseeyourweapons?Whatareyoudoinghere?" She asked in rapid fire succession.

Steve looked at her in slight disbelief, secretly wondering how one can talk so fast. "Well, my name is Steve, all those things are normal where I come from. Here is my enchanted diamond sword," He pulled it out of nowhere, and both Teams JNPR and RWBY widened in disbelief at the crystalline sword. 'DID HE SAY ENCHANTED?' Yang and Blake yelled in their heads. "and I just bought land from the school where I can start building my home." Steve answered back, using only one sentence for each answer.

"What do you mean enchanted? Everyone knows magic isn't real." Weiss Schnee answered arrogantly, the rest of the group looked at Steve questioningly.

"Well, if you don't believe me that's fine I guess, but that's how I took out the Nevermore, with my enchanted bow." He says as he pulled a simple, but glowing bow. Ruby was rushing around Steve observing both weapons, with stars in her eyes. "Can you enchant my weapon?" She asked as Steve looked at the giant weapon.

"Is that a hoe?" He asked, and rest of the group started laughing while Ruby pouted.

"It's not a hoe! It's a scythe mixed with a sniper rifle!" Slightly mad tone of voice as someone insulted her baby.

"You bought land from the Headmaster and the school?" Asked Ren in a calm voice, holding his emotions back.

"Yeah, bought the four mountains right next to the school. Ozpin was surprised at my offer, but quite happy with the deal. I'm going there now to start construction." he said, and Yang, along with Blake's eyes bulged out, as they were the only two that could realize the extent of work Steve could carry out in such a short time.

"Well I'm off to start construction!" Steve said as he turned around, "I'll see you guys soon and give you another tour!" Blake and Yang smiled and waved back awkwardly.

As Steve walked away, Yang and Blake quickly got the attention of the rest of the group.

"Guys, Steve is insane, he bought the four mountains next to Beacon, I bet you what he'll build will be absolutely ridiculous." Yang started trying to show her panic.

"I've never seen anything like it, but this concerns me as well." Blake finished, everyone quite shocked at how much she is talking compared to previous encounters.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, and see if this was still a dream. Good night everyone!" Yang started and walked back to her room.

"I think we should do the same guys, after all it is getting late before our first day of classes." Jaune said, Ren and Nora nodded in agreement, and with that everyone went back to the dorm, wondering what the next few weeks held.

-Two weeks later-

"What do you mean you see a minecart coming out of the ground?" Ozpin asked in disbelief. A group of professors consisting of Professors Port, Dr. Oobleck, and Goodwitch. Followed the headmaster, where a bunch of students were looking at the scene with widened eyes. Sometime in the night, someone built two tracks, with two large blocks at the end of each track with a button at the top. A red line was found on the track. The tracks went for at least fifty meters across the newly flattened terrain near the mess hall. There were about forty carts, all filled to the brim with wheat, sugar, and meats. There were ten carts at the front of the train covered by a cloth. Professor Port went up to these ten carts and his eyes widened considerably. For inside these carts were hundreds of ingots of iron, and about two dozen ingots of gold. These were found in about nine of the carts. He quickly lowered the cloth and looked at Professor Ozpin with widened eyes. Glynda raised the cloth for the other one, and she, yet again, fainted, along with Professor Port when he took a look at what was inside. Ozpin raised the cloth and found it was nearly filled to the brim several uncut diamonds and emeralds, each the size of a pear. He also found a book in this cart, so he opened it up.

 _Dear Ozpin,_

 _I hope you're doing well, as to our agreement you'll find that I've shared the excess food that I have grown over the last two weeks. I hope that Beacon can put it to good use. Also with our deal, you'll find two percent of the raw materials that we agreed upon. Unfortunately some of it had to be used up to build this cart system, but I think you'll be pleased with the results. If you give me another four weeks I would be happy to give you and some of the other staff a tour of the facilities. Also, please extend an invitation to Teams RWBY and JNPR, as they are really the few people I know that are my age... If you need anything write a note and place it in the other minecart and I will get it. Shipments like this should be coming in approximately every two weeks. My mining progress is going well, I've cleared out a little less than half of the first mountain. When you're done unloading the train of minecarts, make sure to push the button on the rock, and it will send the carts back to my storage depot._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Steve_

 _P.S. I know the large bridge is the only superficial structure at the moment, but soon that will soon change._

'What in the hell have I unleashed upon this world?' Ozpin asked to himself, as he gently woke Glynda and she used her telekinesis to move all the food to the kitchens, while moving the ten carts with valuable resources in the vault beneath Beacon, placed alongside the other resources that Steve provided in the earlier trade agreement.

When they were finished unloading the carts, Dr. Oobleck pushed the button, watching the minecarts taking off with radical speed down into the tunnel in which they came from. "Fascinating!" He heard Bart mumble under his breath, as he was observing the track.

Glynda then said something that shocked me to my core. "Wait... that was 2% of what he collected?!"

Ozpin turned to the mountain and was about to faint himself, but he steeled himself and sipped his coffee, happy about the changes that were to come out of this newly fledged deal.

 **Next time on Minecraft Remnant:**

 **"What are you doing in Forever Fall Steve?"**

 **"And here is a room filled with a resource that I have found useless thus far!"**

 **"What do you mean you're going to the moon?!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone, so there have been a few questions. I'm mostly basing it on the mods seen in Achievement Hunter videos as they give me some creative qualities and ideas to use in this story. Mostly off of their latest galacticraft series. I will try and and curb some of the more ridiculous ideas in Omakes at the end of a chapter if I feel like it. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, while Mojang owns minecraft.**

 **-Forever Fall Two Weeks Later-**

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin from team CDRL exclaimed in shock, truly confused and baffled at what just happened.

Jaune looked into his eyes, a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes, "Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." Jaune said, emphasizing each two words. "Got it?" Grabbing the front of Cardin and dragging him down to Jaune's eye level.

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. Jaune releases the front of his armor, and turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. However, when Jaune turned to the side, he saw a pack of Beowolves staring Team CDRL and himself down. Jaune, and the rest of the team while shocked, pulled out their shields and weapons, ready for a fight. The Alpha Beowolf came to the front of the pack, and stared down Jaune.

From the Bushes near the site, "Should we help them now Pyrrha?" Ruby whispered, with Weiss right next to her, saber drawn ready for battle.

Just as Pyrrha was about to give out the order, an explosion rocked the area. Everyone jumped in shock and fell down due to the shockwave of the explosion. Below the Beowolves was the epicenter of the explosion. It immediately wiped out the pack, and the Alpha, heavily wounded, fled into a deeper part of the forest away from the group. Guts and blood of the creatures were spread out around the newly formed crater.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby quickly get up and go to the clearing. Team CDRL quickly fled after the explosion, unsure and terrified of what could possibly happen to them. Jaune bravely stood in front of the hole, shield up, sword out, a happy look appeared on his face when he realized he had backup in the form of Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby. Each one got ready for a difficult fight, as they were unsure on the type of Grimm that could create an explosion underground.

Suddenly, a yellow metal hat bobbed up, along with the face of a familiar person, who got up, spread his arms out, and fell back down in the grass, a pleased look on his face as he took in the suns rays.

"STEVE?!" The entire group yelled in shock, unsure of this new development.

Steve turned around, "Oh hey guys, how's it going?"

"But..." Weiss started, "y-you..." and continued, "HOW?!" an angry expression plastered across her face, as she could not figure out what just happened.

"Well," Steve began, "I had some explosives." he started to explain hoping the group would understand, but then Weiss interuppted him.

"WHY DO YOU NEED EXPLOSIVES TO BREACH THE SURFACE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DUST YOU NEED TO CREATE AN EXPLOSION OF THAT MAGNITUDE!" Weiss yelled at Steve, who had his arms up in defense.

And then he deadpans, "What's Dust?"

Weiss almost started foaming at the mouth in anger, so Ruby decided to diffuse the situation and quickly decided to ask, "What are you doing in Forever Fall Steve?"

"So I was making a new mine shaft, and I got lost in this cave system, so I decided to get to the surface." Steve said, hoping that it could explain everything. "I also ran into a few of these Grimm and I ran out of torches, so I figured the best way to get out would be to breach the surface."

"Okay then," Jaune said, "Well, I think its best we get back to Professor Goodwitch and head back to Beacon."

"Hey do you think I could hitch a ride with you guys? I don't know the way back from here..."

"Sure!" Pyrrha and Ruby answered, and they started to walk toward the rest of the class.

As they started walking back Weiss decided to confront Steve again. "You know that you can't keep any resources from here since you don't own any of this land right?!"

Everyone else was getting ready to quiet down Weiss, but then Steve spoke up. "I'm familiar with Remnant law Weiss, I know that anything below five hundred meters is fair game due to the fact that the most," he paused, and put up air quotes "useful" he put down the air quotes, "resources cannot be found below that depth. In fact, wasn't it your grandfather who lobbied that law with all the great councils?" That immediately shut Weiss up.

Pyrrha looked hesitant, but then decided to ask, "Ummm... That's useful to know I guess, but how did you find that out? As far as I know you've never stepped foot in Beacons library."

Steve said, "You are correct, but I have my own library now." He left it at that, "You guys will be able to see it on the tour in a few weeks!"

"Wait... tour? Of what?" Jaune asked, wondering how in the hell a man could acquire a library so quickly.

"My mountain of course! It still needs some work, but it should be ready for some initial tours in the next few weeks." He finished, spotting Glynda Goodwitch in the distance with Team CDRL in front of her panting. "Professor Goodwitch!" He waved, and started walking up to her, ending the conversation with the four students, who were left dumbfounded at the fact there would be a tour of a mountain.

Glynda Goodwitch turned around and saw Steve with the four remaining students missing from the roster as they were preparing to leave. Team CDRL were looking in confusion, having no idea about this teenager that just appeared.

Professor Goodwitch was quite shocked Steve appeared here in Forever Fall, "I got lost," He explained, do you think I could hitch a ride with you guys back to Beacon?" She nodded speechlessly, knowing she would get a headache if she thought about what he was doing here and how he got here.

 **-After the Airship Ride-**

Professor Ozpin greeted the students as they came back from their first field trips, with Jaune being the first one off and throwing up in the trashcan, with Pyrrha following closely behind and rubbing his back in a soothing way.

Ozpin noticed immediately that there was an extra teenager that came back with the group, 'I hope Glynda didn't pick up any more strays.' He thought, knowing that while the woman had a cold exterior, there was a softer, more caring layer beneath.

Ozpin saw the glinting gold hat, and his eyes widened, 'Is that such a common material that he made a hat out of gold?!' and he made eye contact with Steve, who nodded and approached him. "Professor Ozpin, it's a pleasure to see you again." Ozpin nodded in recognition, and then took a sip of his coffee.

"I just have a quick question for you, would you prefer iron ingots that I've been supplying or would you prefer steel?" Steve asked, and Ozpin looked slightly confused.

"How about a mixture of both? And while I'm thinking about it here's a scroll, it should help us remain in contact." Ozpin proposed, still trying to figure out the use for iron, and thinking that Remnant's own steel manufacturers would be stronger than Steve's supply. Steve nodded in response, "Okay then." Steve said, he noticed Teams RWBY and JNPR walking toward him, and he walked up to them. "I would love to talk with you all some more, but I must go back and build the surface areas of the mountain. Luckily I finished the interior!" He nodded at them, and started walking to his minecart system behind the mess hall. The teenage group followed silently and peeked from behind the building. They saw Steve put down a minecart from who knows where, and push a button. The minecart then rocketed toward the hole in the ground, and soon Steve was gone.

"What the hell... It's like this guy is from another planet..." Jaune mumbled, his eyes narrowed in thought. Blake and Yang's eyes widened considerably as they looked at eachother, a conversation almost playing through their heads simultaneously.

 **-One Week Later Ozpin's Office-**

Ozpin and Glynda were carrying out their weekly meeting with the rest of the faculty. Professors Peach, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck were sitting in a semicircle in front of Ozpin and his desk, each catching up on students strengths, on things that need to be watched, essentially a boring faculty meeting. Luckily, there was unlimited coffee and pastries available during these meetings to make it a little better.

Port's eyes wandered to the mountain range on the Eastern side of the office. Glynda was asking him a question, but Port's eyes were visible to the rest of the faculty because they were widened that much. His mouth, normally in a pleasant grandfatherly smile, slowly dropped open. As Professor Goodwitch was trying to get his attention, Professor Peach turned and followed his line of sight, and squeaked out, "W-where did those come from?!" And she pointed to the mountains. The rest of the faculty turned around, and slowly approached the window. Eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

On two opposite sides of the mountain, at different heights, were two enormous towers, like something you would see on the corner of a castle, but instead on the side of the mountain. They had to be at least several hundred meters tall, and about one hundred meters wide.

"It looks like it was carved out of the mountain, and looks like a single piece of stone!" Oobleck exclaimed, in marvel of what was built in front of him. "Not even the best engineers and craftsman in Remnant could make something like that in a decade! I have to investigate further!"

Oobleck was not the only one, as Professor Port and Peach both nodded slowly, wondering what was in the mountain. They then noticed a bridge that connected to a small hole at the base of the mountain, it also looked like it was carved out of one piece of stone, and lead to the base of the mountain across a small chasm.

"Well you three are in luck, Steve has invited us to take a tour in two weeks, along with several teams from the institution. I hope we can learn new ideas from each other. But for now, I suggest we go back to the faculty meeting."

The three nodded dumbly still unsure of how the construction effort on the mountain was done so quickly. After all, if the three of them made accurate guesses on how long it took with the amount of workers at their disposal, it should have taken years, if not a decade to complete, but it was finished in a week...

-Two weeks later approaching the bridge-

The time was at hand for Teams RWBY and JNPR to tour the mountain, as ambassadors for Beacon, they were equipped with their combat gear. Three professors also decided to tag along, Professors Oobleck, Peach, and Port decided to come while Ozpin and Goodwitch would stay on the campus. They would, of course, report back to the both of them their findings. At the behest of Professor Oobleck, Team CFVY was brought along as well. Each Professor was put in charge of a team to watch their behavior, and also if anything was amiss, get ready to direct them based on the situation.

The teenagers were behind the professors approaching the hill that would soon overlook the bridge. "So what do you guys think we'll see in this tour?" Jaune asked the rest of the group.

"I bet it will be a small hut, because that's all he's had time to build!" Weiss said arrogantly, still not believing anything that Steve tells her, as it is physically impossible.

"I don't know Weiss-Cream, I think we'll be in for a treat..." said Yang, as Blake nodded alongside her, eyes fixed to her book.

"Well if its anything like those towers that appeared two weeks ago, it should be a marvel." said Velvet timidly.

"Yeah, the speed at which those were constructed was ridiculous," added Coco Adel, the leader of team CFVY, a nod from Yatsuhashi was also included with that exclamation.

"Wait... what towers?" Asked Ruby, and both Teams JNPR and RWBY looked confused. Blake even looked up from the book she was reading in curiosity.

The Professors approached the top of the hill and gasped, thinking they could never be surprised again. Crossed the top of the hill, a wondrous sight lay before them.

There was a bridge, at least two hundred meters long across a chasm, but that wasn't even the most impressive part of the structure. Across the bridge lay a structure that was hundreds of meters tall and wide, with two statues of Steve, with both hands on a sword facing toward the ground about two hundred meters tall, like guardians of a forbidden realm. The structure also contained battlements on different layers, probably used to defend the area if there ever was a siege. This structure was likely one of the most, if not secure locations in the world if any army tried to breach it.

As everyone started walking across the bridge, Blake mumbled, "It's like something out of a fantasy novel..." Velvet was the only one who heard with her enhanced hearing. Silently agreeing with the secret faunas. As they were observing the structure, they noticed a figure step out from the entryway, and it was Steve!

They continued their approach, the professors introduced themselves and team CVFY, and Steve introduced himself. "So are you guys ready to get a tour?"

Everyone nodded dumbly, and Steve said, "Well, follow me!" And they all entered a large archway, that was about fifty meters long, torches lining either side along with cubes of rock off the ceiling, each containing a torch.

All of a sudden they reached a much smaller bridge, it was about four times smaller than the one outside, with side railings, and it looked like a single arch, as there was nothing supporting it but the two sides. Velvet went to the edge and paled drastically, "T-there's no bottom!" She yelled in exclamation.

"Don't be ridiculous Velvet there's bound to be a bo-" and Coco cut herself off, looking down, adopting the same pale face. Everyone went up to the railing and adopted the same look.

Steve just walked up beside them and said, "Luckily I had machinery to clear this out, could you imagine if I did it by hand?!" and he started laughing to himself, and he proceeded to throw his torch down the pit. Kept going down until there was a faint echo of a splash. "There is a lake at the bottom, I found it after about three kilometers of digging, my machinery isn't built for extracting water unfortunately so I just left the bottom as I found it. Shall we continue?" As Steve walked across the bridge, everyone looked at each other in shock, one unbelievable thing after the next. The professors were the first ones to snap out of it and started following Steve across the bridge, where they went up a stairwell with three different entryways. There were three different arches, each leading to a different area. The arch on the left said "Food", the next sign said "Residence" and the final one to the right said "Research". There were faint echoes of Sheep, Cows, and Chickens coming from the food one, and Steve said, "I think we'll find tour on the left pretty boring, it's a pretty bog standard farm." And everyone thought to themselves 'HOW CAN HE FARM UNDERGROUND?! STANDARD?!'

"Let's take a look at the residence area first!" Steve said, as he pulled out another torch to help light the way, even though there were other torches around as well. Everyone kept walking for a few minutes, and finally the end of the tunnel appeared. "Welcome to the city of... well I haven't thought of a name yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with one. Each person came down in single file, and followed Steve out of the small tunnel.

When everyone finally looked behind them after observing a picture carved into the wall. They were shocked. Behind them, hundreds of pillars each with elaborate stonework one hundred meters tall filled the expanse that was in front of them. It looked to go on for miles.

"Remarkable!" Oobleck said, and his voice echoed around the expanse, fully lit up by thousands of torches. They started walking toward the interior of the expanse, gazing around in wonder. The teenagers were speechless as they followed Steve around. They started walking toward one of the walls where Steve pushed a button, and the wall traveled backwards and moved to the side, showing hundreds of chests, each with a picture of what they held in them. They saw all sorts of ingots, gems, tools, woods, it was incredible.

"This is my supply room and vault." Said Steve, and he continued down a path like nothing was out of the ordinary. Everyone else dumbly followed. As the tour went on, it was discovered that Steve built small living areas in most of the pillars. "Are you saying this place can shelter hundreds of people?!" Asked Port absolutely amazed at the scale of thought and engineering that went into this place. "Thousands" answered Steve, and he continued on to this small three meter archway.

"And here is a room filled with a resource that I have found useless thus far..." Steve said as he gestured to the room on his left. with the open expanse contrasting on his right. Peach and Weiss stopped dead, and started walking in the room. "WHAT!" They heard coming from the archway, it sounded like it echoed through the entire city, with Fox looking slightly uncomfortable with the sound. Steve quickly returned back to the mystery room along with the rest of the group.

"What is it?" He asked as he pulled up beside Peach and Weiss, who were both stuttering and pointing at the enormous pile in front of them, probably about the size of an Olympic swimming pool. "D-d-dust!"

"Oh! So that's what you were talking about earlier!" Everyone looked at Steve in disbelief. "I haven't found a use for it so I dug a pit," everyone paled at hearing that, "and put it all in here."

Peach's eyebrows kept twitching, along with Weiss, "This could power the entire city of Vale and Beacon for probably the next decade..." Peach mumbled, Weiss concurring with her assessment. The dust was mixed up thoroughly, all different kinds were in this pit.

"You could potentially rival the entire Schnee dust supply..." Weiss mumbled, and it echoed throughout the room, and Weiss quickly covered her mouth in shock, forgetting about the echo. Everyone's eyes widened considerably, Steve potentially had the power to considerably weaken the SDC, and with that, Atlas' position of power in the world.

"Well, I don't know what the SDC is, but I tried extracting power from a small sample and it couldn't provide enough energy, that's why I turned to nuclear fission." Steve said, shocking everyone with that small fact.

Peach quickly turned to Steve, "N-n-uclear fission?!" Peach stuttered out in shock, Oobleck's eyes widened as well, they were the only two that knew the theory, or so they thought.

"What's nuclear fission professor?" Asked Pyrrha, as she was wondering why this shocked the professors so much.

Nora then started, "Well you know how the world is made up of minute particles?" Everyone nodded except for Steve, who was starting to lead them to a different part of the mountain. "Well, theoretically if you break the bonds of certain chemical matter, you create energy, and you have to understand, this would be a huge amount of energy compared to the capabilities of dust. It's like comparing a candle to a raging fire. This is all theoretical as no one has found a fissionable material. The concept was only discovered a year ago by a physicist from Mistral University. But everyone, especially the SDC wrote it off as rubbish, since it would destroy their monopoly and create a shift in power throughout the world." Nora finished, everyone was stunned by her in depth knowledge. It turns out she knew her stuff about potential explosive devices. Ren was the only one not surprised.

"I can't describe it any better than that." said Peach, who told herself to give Nora some extra credit back on campus.

Oobleck then went into lecture mode, talking about the architecture on display today. Everyone followed Steve out of the gargantuan pillared room, and moved into an archway that said, "Research" they walked for about ten minutes before finally coming to two iron doors which had a sign above it saying "Manhattan Project".

"I don't know where the name came from, but this is the mountains nuclear research area. This has been put on the backburner for the moment as Ozpin requested something that I can help with instead."

They continued down the hallway until they arrived in a large workshop, with machinery laid across tables along with devices that were a mystery. There was a gateway that looked incomplete, and had a mass amount of circuitry that was around it, but people just brushed it off. They crossed the workshop, and Steve opened the doors. They looked up, and saw that it was one of the towers that was built earlier in the week. Team CFVY couldn't believe the entire structure was hollow. There was a staircase leading to the top. But it was quite dark in the room, and the teams were behind a thick wall of glass. Steve flipped a switch and the entire roof started opening up, until there was a hole enough to fit an entire nevermore.

They saw a rod like device with thins, and a small window attached to the front. It was on a slightly elevated pad, and there was a large white suit on a stand to the left of the mysterious device.

"And this is my current project, within a few weeks I will be traveling to the moon!

"What do you mean you're going to the moon?! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!" Everyone yelled out in absolute shock.

 **Omake:**

Teams JNPR and RWBY were sitting on the lawn, enjoying the fall weather that Beacon had to offer, they had a picnic, and were just enjoying their time together. When Ruby reached into the picnic basket to get another cookie, she found eight golden eggs, and a note.

 _Hi Teams!_

 _I hope you enjoy this gift from me, these are some special golden eggs. When you put them on the ground you'll find something special!_

 _Steve_

"Huh, weird." Ruby said as she dug through the picnic basket and found seven more of these golden eggs. She handed an egg to each of her teammates, who put it on the ground beside themselves.

At first, nothing happened. A few seconds later, each egg started spinning around, slowly accelerating. They started to levitate off the ground.

"What did we do?!" Yelled Jaune as he backed away from his now levitating egg. Everyone else had their eyes fixed to the eggs and back to each other unsure of whats going on. Part of the ground started levitating up, and everyone's eyes got really big. The spinning kept accelerating, and light appeared to break through the shell.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" Yelled Nora, as she was watching in excitement. Everyone averted their eyes as they became to bright. Soon, 8 explosions were heard and then the teams looked back to the craters. What they found shocked them to the core.

"ARE THOSE MINI US?!" Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora exclaimed while hugging their smaller selves. Jaune high-fived his miniature version saying "What's up?"

The Blakes just stared at Blake, "These are like chibi versions of us..." Blake finished, still staring down her miniature self.

All the miniature versions interacted with other members of the team, with Pyrrha hugging the miniature Jaune tightly and little Pyrrha walking up to Jaune saying "Hello there!" Jaune picked little Pyrrha and hugged her. Little Pyrrha had a huge blush and smile on her face while hugging Jaune, which made everyone else cackle. Tiny Yang was making puns left and right, and Little Ren pulled out a frying pan to make pancakes for th miniature Nora. Everyone there awww'd at the site. Little Blake and Blake warmed up to each other. Soon both groups, large and small were enjoying the picnic.

Pyrrha finally let go of little Jaune, and asked, "So what do we do with these little guys?"

 **Well, that's it for now! I know these structures would take months to make in game, but I figured, this is a ridiculous story anyway. Also, inspired by the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings if you didn't catch that, I don't own those either.  
**

 **Next time on Minecraft Remnant:**

 **"So we meet again Sparkles!"**

 **"Steve, we need you to move the CCT to a more secure location."**

 **"So none of you thought to call the guy who mines all the time for this mission?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone, Sorry, this is like my break from academic writing, so updates will be sporadic. I'm happy for the overwhelming support for this story though, I thought it would just be a fun area to explore. I do not own minecraft or RWBY, those are owned by Mojang and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Well, I have a rocket? So that's how I can go to the moon?" Steve answered, kind of shuddering slightly at how everyone yelled the question at the same time.

"But... how are you going to power your ascent?" Asked Professor Peach, curious from the academic standpoint.

"Well, I found a large source of material that I can turn into a solid propellant, and that provides the thrust to go up. I'm planning on building a space station on the moon so, if you want to be an astronaut..." Steve trailed off, rubbing the back of his head in slight exasperation.

"Oooo! Pick me! I'll go!" Nora yelled, raising her arm in exasperation, Ren lowered her arm and shook his head, not willing to risk his childhood friends life.

"Should we continue the tour?..." Steve asked, and started walking back through the workshop with everyone walking behind him.

Steve clicked his fingers together, "I haven't shown you the library!" Blake immediately stood at attention, a hungry gleam in her eyes.

The group walked together down the large tunnel, and after about a twenty minute walk, with idle chat on the journey about the facility, they walked into a hall that was approximately twenty stories tall, with book cases lining a walkway filled with tables in the middle of the room. There were spiral staircases that went up to different levels between the staircases, and at the end of the library, there was a roaring pyre, with a large lounge area and chimney taking the smoke out of the room.

"Is this what love feels like?" Blake mumbled, walking past different sections of the library, everyone was wondering how the hell he got so many books. Different sections were seperated, including a section on law, cooking, ancient history, and even a section labelled smut. Blake blushed at that and kept her eyes a little toward that section more than the others.

Everyone was in awe of the structure, occasionally stopping and looking at titles. There was a large box of books ahead, and between these books was a cube made of purple volcanic glass, with diamonds at the corner and red felt. Everyone was perplexed at the floating book at the center, occasionally flipping through pages, with strange glowing runes coming out of it.

"Ahh, the most special book in the library, my enchanting table. Does anyone have a weapon I could quickly use?" Steve asked, and quickly Ruby's Crescent Rose was extracted and unfolded, Ruby excitedly handed him the weapon.

"Right, give me a second," Steve pulled out three blue gems, and held out Crescent Rose, everyone was looking curiously, while Ruby was dancing slightly on the balls of her feet.

Crescent Rose started glowing and Steve walked back, Ruby had stars in her eyes, both fists together. Quite literally vibrating on the spot.

"This scythe now has unbreaking, punch, and infinity." Steve started as he handed back the scythe, sniper rifle to Ruby. "Basically, your scythe won't break, it will push enemies back after they're shot, and if you have a regular round, you will have infinite ammo."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Ruby rushed out hugging Steve, who was laughing looking slightly bashful.

"Do you think that it will work?" Whispered Weiss to the rest of Team RWBY, who were looking at the now glowing Crescent Rose with interest.

"I don't know, he hasn't led us astray yet..." Yang whispered back, a grin on her face with how happy Ruby was now.

"Well, unfortunately I don't have any more energy to make any more enchantments, maybe another time?" asked Steve looking around, all of Team JNPR and CVFY nodded, a dangerous look in Coco's eye at the mention of infinite ammo.

"So... I think that concludes our tour, we've been wandering for nearly four hours, anyone have any questions?" Steve asked looking around the group.

As they were crossing the bridge seen at the beginning of their tour, everyone thanked Steve, and the professors got permission to come back and look at the library, Steve was quite adament about letting them near some of the labs they saw on the tour.

They all walked back to Beacon and contemplated what they saw, the Professors had their own meeting with Glynda and Ozpin, who were both extremely curious as to the facility and the house of the mysterious stranger Steve.

They all sat down at the conference table, all looking toward the flickering lights coming from the former mountainsides of Beacon academy.

"So tell me," Ozpin took a sip of coffee looking at the mountain with interest, "What did you find?" Glynda looked at the faculty who toured the mountain with curiosity laced in her eyes.

"Well, we discovered he has a dust supply that could power Vale and Beacon for the next decade and a half." Professor Peach voiced, eyes still staring at the mountain.

"His library Ozpin! It was glorious, I got permission to go back sometime soon, I wanted to look at most of the historic tomes to see if there was anything new!" excitedly said quickly, taking a sip from his steel cannister.

"And his future endeavors are absolutely incredible! He's planning to go to the moon!" Port boomed out, a small smile on his face. "He can also house thousands of people if needed, and it's a well defended structure, a very well defended structure."

"Interesting..." Ozpin said, "If you find out anything else let me know, our resident ore supplier is proving to be quite the smart investment now.

As soon as everyone else left the room, he pulled up his scroll and called someone, "Steve, we need you to move the CCT."

 **-Time skip-**

Blake and Sun panting, staring across the warehouse district with discontent at the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"The kitty cat and monkey come out to play," His look became more sinister, "This should be fun."

Blake and Sun readied their stances, until suddenly, a loud splash was heard coming out of the water.

Everyone looked over and saw a man with blue crystalline armor grabbing onto a dolphin and landed in the middle of the battle. Roman's eyes widened in recognition, from his previous battles.

"Oh crap!" said Steve, as he quickly attempted to save the dolphin by digging a quick three meter cubic hole in the middle of the concrete floor, he quickly filled it up with water from an impossibly tiny bucket. Everyone was staring blankly at him, almost not recognizing he dug up a large part of the concrete to save a dolphin of all things.

"So we meet again Sparkles" Roman growled out, angry at the reason he was almost caught.

"Oh, hey?" Asked Steve, and he turned around, "Blake, it's good to see you again!"

Blake's eyes widened, "Steve?!"

"Steve? What the hell how do you know this guy?!" Asked Sun, still in slight shock at how he beached a dolphin and then saved it by digging a hole.

Roman started laughing, "Your name is Steve?!" He started laughing, "That makes you much less menacing, I prefer Sparkles though." He said, as he aimed the cane toward the group, and the white fang turned their weapons toward him.

Steve sighed, and pulled out what looked like a massive rocket launcher, "I really don't want to do this." It was almost the size of Steve, and he was holding it on his shoulder like it was absolutely nothing. Everyone on the other side started to panic slightly, and Roman's eye twitched.

"Blake," Sun whispered, and Blake looked toward him, "How the hell do you know this guy?"

"Later Sun," Blake watched in apprehension, also wondering where he got that rocket launcher.

"What do you have in there, Sparkles? A missile that shoots anvils?" Roman yelled across, and he started to laugh. Everyone looked at Roman like he was crazy.

"No Roman," Steve sighed, "This is a miniature thermobaric missile."

Roman stopped laughing immediately, "Let's not get to hasty here Sparkles. The explosion will take out the entire shipping yard of Vale if you launch that missile."

Everyone's eyes widened, and Steve chose to say, "Well luckily I'm not a citizen of Vale." That made the White Fang panic even more, unsure of how much damage a thermobaric missile would do. "So here's what you're going to do Roman, you're going to leave the inventory here, and turn yourself in." Steve said, looking through the sights of his rocket launcher.

Suddenly, all the combatants across from them disappeared and Steve's eyes widened he quickly clicked the trigger.

"NO!" Blake and Sun yelled, but it was too late, they could only watch the missile launch toward the empty space where their enemy previously occupied, and then the missile detonated, with Blake and Sun watching with bated breath.

The missile exploded into a small explosion of anvils. There were a bunch of groans, and the illusion shattered, nearly all the white fang combatants were on the ground, most likely knocked out by the anvil launcher.

Steve wiped his brow, and turned toward Blake and Sun, "That could've been much worse, eh? I'm still working on my bluffs..."

Steve put his hand toward Sun, "My names Steve, it's a pleasure."

"The names Sun, so... how did you put all those anvils in that missile?"

Steve shrugged, "I just crafted the missile."

The three of them heard a bunch of airships heading toward their way, and then saw a large beam of Green light cut the airships in half

"Salutations!" Said a red haired girl with a plethora of knives surrounding her person, accompnanied by a familiar reaper.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled as she rushed in with a trail of petals behind her, giving her a big hug.

They looked over and Steve had dug a path in the concrete for the dolphin, and filled it with water, the dolphin quickly went down the path into the port. Steve took up all the water and filled the hole with concrete, in fact, it looked entirely like nothing happened in the first place.

"Ruby, good to see you again," said Steve as he approached the group.

"Steve! My upgraded Crescent Rose is AMAZING! Thank you!" Ruby said as she hugged Steve excitedly.

"Well, I have to go, I can't leave Triton waiting." They all turned toward the dolphin who was giving a slight expression of impatience, if that was possible.

"Later!" Steve jumped off the side and swam off with Triton.

"Well..." Sun started, "that was weird."

 **-Time skip-**

"But if what Qrow said is true..." Ironwood started, looking at the windows, squinting toward the mountain.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin said, as he holds up an index finger, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cauti... Ozpin, what the hell is on that mountain over there?" Ironwood pointed and Ozpin got up and looked.

"Ahhh, that is the home of our mysterious benefactor. I sold the land Beacon owned to him, and have been reaping the rewards." Ozpin finished.

A loud beep was heard coming from Ironwood's scroll, "General, I have an incoming message from an unknown source, should I patch him through?"

"Patch him through" Ironwood finished, and a familiar face to Ozpin appeared on the screen.

"I am terribly sorry to bother you, but is this the leader of the airship force? My name is Steve and I am requesting a clear three-mile radius airspace." Steve finished, Ozpin noticed he was wearing a white outfit with a spherical glass structure over his head.

"And why should I do that?" Ironwood asked, glancing at the mountain where several of his airships were stationed.

"Because first of all you're illegally trespassing in my airspace," Steve paused, Ironwood looked slightly indigent, and Ozpin looked slightly amused. "and unless you want collateral damage with your airships from my launch, then you'll have some problems." Steve said, looking dead serious at the general.

"Fine." Ironwood started, "You'll have clear airspace from now on, Atlas will station their ships in another location."

"Thank you, for the record General, in the future I should have an airship port." General Ironwood nodded in recognition and sent out the order, the airships retreated from the site and were stationed above the Emerald forest near Beacon.

Both Ozpin and Ironwood watched, anticipating the launch. Night had just descended, a loud roaring sound started, and a rocket ascended out of the tower, and was rising through the sky. Ironwood and Ozpin looked on in stunned silence, as the rocket kept ascending leaving a brilliant trail of light in the sky.

"What was the point of this launch?" Ironwood asked, looking toward Ozpin.

Ozpin smirked, "Let's just say I asked him a favor. He's setting up a system he invented, it's like the CCT, but our enemies will never be able to touch it."

Ironwood looked slightly amazed, "Well let's hope he set's it up quickly." He turned toward Ozpin, "I'll let the higher ups at Atlas know the technology we have now is obsolete. I'll see you later Ozpin. We have more things to discuss, but that can be done later." Ozpin nodded, and Ironwood cleared the room quickly, getting an incoming call from specialist Schnee about the launch.

Ozpin looked up at the trail and smiled lightly, hoping for a better world.

 **-Time skip-**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were relaxing outside, enjoying the nice weather, it was about two weeks after the major launch Steve underwent, everyone was still in shock and unsure about what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing on all of their scrolls.

A familiar face appeared on the face of their scrolls, that of Steve wearing a white helmet, with a black background, dotted with lots of white dots, that twinkled like stars. The teams had a sneaking suspicion that those were stars...

"Hello Remnant, My name is Steve, and I have some news for Remnant. The Cross Continental Transmit System was one of the greatest inventions Remnant has ever seen, but now, I have some exciting news. All the data is going through a satellite system orbiting above the planet. The functionality of the system will always work as long as the satellites are orbiting."

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He actually went into space..." Jaune said, trailing off as Steve was continuing his speech.

"And to show you the technological achievements of Remnant, I am going to show you one of the most amazing views of all time."

Steve turned the camera around, and everyone around them let out exclamations of shock, Steve said nothing for the next few minutes, as everyone took the image in, still remarkable in it's appearance, no one could possibly imagine the view from such a place. He then turned around and showed a flag, showing all of Remnants continents on one flag, completely static.

"This flag signifies the advancement of faunus and humans everywhere on the planet. You are all survivors, and I hope one day, I might be able to assist in wiping out the menace known as Grimm forever. Thank you for your time, and I am sorry for the brief interruption of the CCT."

The scroll videos cutoff, and a cacophony of sound returned to Beacon Academy, as everyone was completely caught off-guard with that announcement.

 **-Time skip-**

Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck were looking around the underground portion of Mountain Glenn, looking at all the Grimm around them, suddenly, they heard an explosion, and looked toward the source.

At this point, none of them were surprised when Steve came through the wall.

"So none of you thought to call the guy who mines all the time for this mission?"

 **Next time on Minecraft Remnant:**

 **"Damn that bastard!"**

 **"We need a place to regroup"**

 **"What do you mean you found an artifact on the moon?!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" said a voice over an intercom system that echoed around the entire facility. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, getting ready for this train started moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere, they're not even covering their tracks!"

Everyone groaned slightly, but quickly shook it off.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked, "Low Signal", she said to the rest of the group, "I can't get through!"

"Oh here, use mine" Steve said as he handed his scroll over to Ruby," I made some modifications to send text out while I'm underground. Remind me to update that on your scrolls later…"

Everyone nodded as Ruby quickly sent a message out to Jaune asking for backup and alerting him of the situation.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Weiss, a determined look on her face, looking down the tunnel.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck said, hauling his thermos bazooka onto his shoulder in preparation.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby said, she handed back the scroll to Steve and he put it away, for some reason it completely disappeared from his person.

A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals behind him. He brings out a communication device trying to signal his boss, "I think they're on the –" and he was cut off as Oobleck brought the thermos down on his head, a smirk present on his face.

Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck all jump on top of the train, on the final car as it rushes down the side of the track. They are on the last car on the while the train is traveling at a relatively quick speed.

"Where did Steve go?" Blake asked, looking around the roof, as they all hopped on without him.

"As future huntresses, you should always be aware of your surroundings!" Dr. Oobleck proclaimed and pointed with his thermos to the track parallel to the one with the train.

Team RWBY's eyes bugged out at the site. "Okay, that shouldn't even be legal" exclaimed Yang as she saw the site.

Steve was in a minecart, with another minecart pulling him, slowly outpacing their train. He had two minecarts on the track, one with a furnace in the front, and now that Yang could think about it she could feel the heat radiating from the furnace itself, and it was at least a couple of meters.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Yelled Oobleck as he pointed his thermos forward.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Steve, putting his hand to his ear straining to hear what Dr. Oobleck was saying.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE FRONT OF THIS TRAIN!" Yelled Oobleck in an even louder voice, hoping to convey this to Steve. Weiss was looking down a small access hatch in the train.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU BUT I'LL TRY AND STOP THIS TRAIN!" Yelled Steve, as he was soon outpacing their train carriage, and slowly gaining on the lead car.

"Err... Professor?" Weiss asked, hoping to gain his attention before he lost it again.

Team RWBY soon discovered the plot to blow holes in the tunnel to allow Grimm to flood through the openings, packs of hostile, and ruthless creatures.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Yelled Dr. Oobleck as he and team RWBY were fighting off the White Fang grunts.

"What?" Weiss looked confused as she danced around some of the White Fang combatants trying to take her down.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck yelled while trying to come up with a plan to stop them.

"That's insane!" Blake said as she herself regrouped with the rest of Team RWBY.

"We have to hurry!" Dr. Oobleck proclaimed as he pointed down into the train carriages, he looked at Weiss, Yang, and Blake. "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Ruby asked as the other three were getting ready to jump down into the carriage.

"We're going to stop this train." Dr. Oobleck said, as he looked forward toward the rest of the White Fang, coupled with some mechanical armor that was advancing toward them.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby said as she looked forward, but before she could send the rest of her team down into her carriages, she noticed something.

"Wait, where did all of those Grimm noises go?" she asked looking around, the rest of Team RWBY looking around along with Dr. Oobleck.

Weiss found the reason first, her mouth dropped slightly, she noticed that Steve was trailing a little slower behind them, with what looked like a stick with a star on the end of it. He swung it and an absolutely solid wall appeared behind him, stopping the Grimm in their tracks.

Steve yelled at them quickly, "IT'S DOUBLE COMPRESSED COBBLESTONE! I TESTED IT AGAINST ALL THE GRIMM I ENCOUNTERED, THEY SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET THROUGH NOW!" He then took the coal out of the furnace and replaced it with something else that burns hotter, and the familiar heat returned as Steve surged forward to stop the train.

"Well…" Dr. Oobleck said quickly, "That solves one problem. We still need to stop this train though, so let us continue with our separate operations."

Team WBY encountered several problems in the train carriage, but soon prevailed and got to the back of the train roof after their own conflicts while in the train.

"Steve is running out of track! He's going to crash!" Blake yelled as she pointed toward him. The rest of team RWBY looked down and their eyes soon widened, as he was placing track down before the cart ran over it, at a rapid pace. "Guess that solves his problem…" She looked up and saw a giant concrete barrier up ahead. "What do we do?!"

Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other, and then Weiss formed an ice shield to protect her teammates and braced themselves for the impending crash.

There was a huge crash and Team RWBY woke up in the middle of the Vale, soon looks of horror appear on their faces on the realization of this plan.

Steve soon appeared out of the rubble, a little dazed, "Well, I had a feeling we might end up here in the downtown area." He said, straightening his neck slightly cracked a little. "Luckily, I enforced that one wall so no Grimm could get through, right?" He said as he sensibly chuckled. Team RWBY relaxed slightly as they heard that news.

Team CVFL dropped from the sky, appearing combat ready, along with many different atlas soldiers, Professor Port, Neptune, Sun, Team JNPR, Emerald, and Mercury.

"False alarm!" Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head in exacerbation. Coco Adel looked over her sunglasses, "Everything is under control!"

"Is that so?" asked Professor Port, and looked toward Dr. Oobleck, who nodded.

"Yeah, we have Steve to thank for stopping the Grimm invasion!" Yang exclaimed, wrapping his head around her arm, attempting to give him a noogie, but that was difficult since he was taller than her and wore a diamond helmet.

The ground soon repaired itself as Professor Goodwitch appeared in the courtyard.

"Well, the crisis has been averted, I'll be on my way, good luck everyone!" Steve said as he pulled his pickaxe and started chipping away at the ground.

"Wait!" The Atlas soldiers shouted, but before they could stop him, Steve disappeared into a three-meter-deep hole and replaced the courtyard concrete.

The silence was deafening, "Is that normal?" asked one of the Atlas soldiers, genuinely curious about this occurrence.

"Yeah… pretty much." Said Sun, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVL, Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port, as Glynda nodded in agreement.

Everyone else looked in a state of bafflement. Emerald and Mercury were looking at the ground in disbelief, slightly worried about what was to come.

"Damn that bastard…" mumbled Mercury as everyone started disbanding and heading back to their homes.

 **-Time Skip-**

A small group of people all met on the roof, one, a beautiful black-haired woman in heels and a sheer red dress. The other two Emerald and Mercury.

"What happened! If anything, I would call this a disaster! NOT ONE SINGLE GRIMM ENTERTED VALE!" She exclaimed, her eyes started to catch on fire, but she quickly calmed down. "How were they stopped?"

"There was some guy with them, he was wearing this crystal armor, apparently he stopped the invasion in one swoop." Mercury said, slightly alarmed at his superiors behavior.

"We don't even know where he came from, he just appeared and apparently saved the day! It was like some Deus ex Machina…" Emerald trailed off.

"A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us now?" Mercury asked, thinking of all the manpower they just potentially lost. There was no way those soldiers made it out of those tunnels if they were blocked in with Grimm or in custody of Atlas' military.

 **"** No, but they'll listen to me." Adam, a bull faunus with a sinister aura, appeared looking into the courtyard of Vale, and soon turned toward the silhouette of Beacon in the distance.

 **Hi Everyone, had some extra time to make this small chapter. I will see if I can write more, but no promises unfortunately. Hope everyone stays safe and if you're in a quarantine zone, stay indoors! It will get worse before it gets better, but if there is one thing, I've learned its that humanity finds ways to prevail in troublesome times. Hope everyone remains healthy! Thanks for all the support!**

 **TheRedTelephoneBooth**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own RWBY or Mojang, that's Roosterteeth's and Mojang's Property.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"** As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." said Professor Goodwitch, as she was trailing behind with Pyrrha attempting to explain the situation in a delicate fashion.

Qrow decided to interject, in a poor attempt to lighten the mood, "Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder."

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha questioned, a look of slight confusion on her face as she was taking in all this information.

They continued walking down the hall, the faint echoes of their footprints spread throughout the entire vault.

 **"** Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high." Qrow paused before continuing, "Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be much longer before the peace we've been enjoying so much goes out the window." He turned around and looked forward, his eyes grew slightly as he started snickering to himself.

 **"** You're not... talking about a war?" Pyrrha asked as she looked slightly anxious, her eyes grew as she noticed the two capsules at the end of a hallway, with a guest standing leaning on the wall next to it, a look of slight anger on his face.

 **"** Not a war between nations." Ironwood asked, and soon he noticed the uninvited guest in the vault, a hand started inching toward his pistol.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked…" Ozpin paused, and looked forward, with Glynda brandishing her whip, while Qrow started pulling out his sword.

Leaning against the wall, with a look of slight anger on his face was Steve, who had a hand on his sword, as he saw the others with hands on their weapons.

"So Ozpin, 'we'll share everything with eachother?' isn't that right? Why is this young woman imprisoned underneath the school, especially with such extensive injuries? Care to explain?"

Ozpin, his hand on his cane, was being extra cautious, "I can explain Steve, let's just all relax, and remain calm, I don't want things to escalate."

Everyone slowly withdrew their hands from their weapons but were still tense about the unexpected presence of Steve, who had a slightly threatening air around him.

"Steve, have you come across readings of the Maidens in your time here on Remanent?" Ozpin asked, a slightly raised eyebrow to question Steve.

Steve raised an eyebrow in return, "I have come across the myths in my understanding of this worlds history. Are you saying she's a maiden?"

"She's the Fall maiden, attacked by some unknown enemies, we're trying to ensure her survival, before the powers are transferred to her assailant." Said Ironwood, surprising the rest of the people in the room. Steve nodded in slight appreciation for that explanation.

"Thank you General, that is all I needed to know." Steve finished, he pulled out an object, "Catch." Qrow caught the object, and Ozpin's eyes widened significantly.

"Ummm… What's so special about this? Besides the fact its glowing?" Qrow asked looking at it closely.

"A golden apple? I thought this was the stuff of myth…" Ozpin whispered and looked to Steve, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean Ozpin?" asked General Ironwood, still trying to figure out the significance behind the gift.

"James, have you heard of the Garden of Nevean?" Ozpin asked, his eyes transfixed on the apple in Qrow's hand.

"You mean?..." Glynda started, and then cut off, looking at the apple with slightly more significance.

"The apples of Nevean were mythical artifacts in Vacuoan culture." Ozpin paused when he realized Qrow and Pyrrha were paying attention, as they were unfamiliar with the myth. "It was believed in Vacuoan mythology that the king of the gods gave an apple tree to his new wife as a gift. This gift comes up over many other myths in the pantheon, but it was believed these apples possessed the power to grant immortality." At this point everyone was staring at the apple in reverence.

Steve chuckled slightly, "While I am slightly familiar with the myths, I can tell you with certainty that this did not come from the Garden of Nevean." Steve paused, "However, what I can tell you is that I crafted this enchanted golden apple, and its healing properties are unparalleled. If you get this to this "Fall Maiden" then you should be able to heal her." Steve finished, looking at the crowd in front of him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Qrow, who started going toward the machine, and was about to press the button to open the capsule, General Ironwood grabbed his wrist to stop.

"How do we know this will work? I don't trust someone I've just met…" Ironwood looked at Steve with a hardened look. "Why should we trust you?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked General Ironwood in the eyes as he said, "If you don't want to try this, be my guest. But I am telling you that if you feed this you woman the golden apple, she will most likely be healed and can give you an idea into how she got into this state in the first place." Steve finished off, looking at everyone else, and he caught eyes with Pyrrha. "Also what is Pyrrha doing here?" Steve asked, no one looked into his eyes, and tried to find other things to look at in the vault.

Steve's eyes grew significantly, "You were going to bring her into this plan? As skilled as she is, I don't think she is ready for this responsibility!" Steve yelled at the group. And then looked at Pyrrha, who was looking down, slightly dejected, but understanding, she herself did not feel ready for such responsibility in the world. Steve sighed, "Let's see if this Fall Maiden can be revived, she may give us more insight."

Ozpin nodded, and Ironwood reluctantly let go of Qrow's wrist. He pushed a button and the capsule opened, and after that moment Amber let out a groan, and Ozpin went up to Amber, who let out a groan of pain, with a scrunched up face, it looked like she was in terrible pain.

"Take a bite out of this apple." Ozpin said as he held the apple up to Amber's mouth.

"Wh… what? Ju.. just make the pa…" She flinched, as her hands went to her ribs, "pain stop…" she whispered out. She was on the verge of death, and everyone could tell. Her eyes were squeezed together tightly in pain.

Ozpin held up the apple and Amber took a bite out of it, and after she swallowed it, people noticed that she her injuries were glowing slightly, and disappearing. Amber's eyes shot open, and she stepped out of the case without any signs of impediment or pain. Everyone's eyes were open wide, unbelieving in the fact that a supposed mythical remedy healed the Fall Maiden.

"How… I feel like a million Lien!" Exclaimed Amber, as she started walking around in front of the crowd, and she blushed, realizing she was wearing a minimal amount of clothing. General Ironwood coughed and all the males turned around quickly. Glynda went up to a set of drawers next to the capsule and pulled out a spare change of clothes, basically a hospital gown. Amber put that on, and then coughed, and everyone turned around again.

"Hello Amber, my name is Ozpin and you're at Beacon Academy. These are associates of ours, Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy headmistress, James Ironwood a general of the Atlas military, Qrow a teacher at Signal Academy, and a student of Beacon Pyrrha…" The three of them acknowledged themselves when called upon.

Pyrrha gave a small wave to Amber, "Hello!"

"Oh! And our ally Steve." Ozpin finished, as Steve nodded in her direction. Our associates were worried about your health." He said, looking her in the eye.

Amber still looked slightly wary, "The last thing I remember was being attacked by three people, and then after I passed out, I woke up here!" she looked down, and then quickly remembered, "My powers!" her eyes had a soft flame around them, and started floating up, lightning arching around her, and then she dropped back down to the ground. "It feels like half of my power is gone…" She said, as she looked around at the crowd of people.

"We have suspected this to be the case…" Ozpin trailed off slightly, but we will find who did this to you, and protect you to best of our powers." Everyone nodded.

"If you guys want, she could come stay with me, I guarantee she will not be found by anyone." Everyone looked toward Steve, who was smirking slightly. "She can even be in open communication to discuss who did this to her, and see if they can be brought to justice."

Ozpin's eyes widened, and he started laughing, everyone was looking between the two confused. "Are you saying?..."

Steve nodded in affirmation, "Amber?" She looked into his blue eyes, "How would you like to take a trip to the Moon?"

 **Hope everyone is doing well wherever they are in the world. Just make sure to stay safe! I am writing these "mini chapters" when I get the chance, unfortunately I don't have much spare time. Thanks for all the support as well!**


End file.
